DS Fantasy Eurovision 26-Dublin
__TOC__ Quarter Final 1 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Marie-Mai |Comme Avant |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Jippu |Eva |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Cate Likes Candy |Crash |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Unheilig |Geboren um zu leben |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Efrat Gosh |Ah Ah Ah Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Sandra Kim ft. Udo |Crying Out for You |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |The Benefits |Crash and Burn |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Pauline |Allo Le Monde |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Ani Lorak |Obnimi Menya |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Vjosa Selmani |Puthja e Pare |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Ysa Ferrer |Pom Pom Girl |style="text-align: center; "|'49' |21stCenturyBoy |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Lilla Sällskapet |Jag vill ut |style="text-align: center; "|'47' |Damien. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Ask Embla |Father's Eyes |style="text-align: center; "|'44' |AcerBen |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Dimension-X ft. Nikki Ponte |Hey You |style="text-align: center; "|'36' |Matthew_Combes |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Snow Patrol |In The End |style="text-align: center; "|'35' |evtwo |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Fabrizio Faniello |Sa L-Ahhar |style="text-align: center; "|'24' |TerryP |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |The Frames |Lay Me Down |style="text-align: center; "|'24' |unclekevo |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Alina Devecerski |Flytta på dej |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |dylanpartyon |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Natalia Barbu |Let Me Be The One |style="text-align: center; "|'12' |_NiallDEE_ |- |style="text-align: center; "|'DSQ' | |Sebjak |Follow Me |style="text-align: center; "|'76' |I've Got Class |} Quarter Final 2 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Francesca Michielin |Distratto |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Donkeyboy |Pull of the Eye |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Dean |View Divine |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Toma |Les bâtisseurs de France |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Annalisa |Senza riserva |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Darin |Can't Stop Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Ilse de Lange |Hurricane |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Clara Luzia |Morninglight |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Rocío Rivas |Las Puertas Del Pasado |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Mária Čírová |Na Dosah |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Vessy Boneva |Ring The Bells |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Schiller with Nadia Ali |Try |style="text-align: center; "|'46' |Alexos |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Diego Miranda ft. Ana Free |Girlfriend |style="text-align: center; "|'44' |Gunner95 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |UltraPop |Báb |style="text-align: center; "|'38' |thms |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Dina |Bil Hos meg |style="text-align: center; "|'36' |Fudd |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Tanja Savić |Sestre po suzama |style="text-align: center; "|'36' |AxG |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Eva Rivas and Anri Jokhadze |Samshoblo |style="text-align: center; "|'30' |Saturn |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Kuunkuiskaajat |Hääkellot |style="text-align: center; "|'23' |youngswede |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |The Noisettes |The Count of Monte Christo |style="text-align: center; "|'8' |dondfan998 |} Quarter Final 3 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |David Bustamante |Dime |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Claudia Pavel |Beautiful Lies |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Nora Istrefi |Ski me ik |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Emin |Never Enough |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Michael Rune ft. Cecilie Fleur |Væk I Natten |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |T-Moor Rodriguez |Welcome to the Night |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |David Charvet |Je Te Dédie |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Irish Stew of Sindidun |Ditch |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Belen Moreno |Qué es lo que sientes |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Kitokios |Parduotos sielos |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Alessandra Amoroso |Ciao |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Amel Bent |Délit |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Edita |Give A Little Love, Get A Little Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Tone Damli ft. Eric Saade |Imagine |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |September |Party In My Head |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Eva |Enigma |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Stereophonics |Could You Be The One |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Giorgos Sambanis |Móno An Thes Eména |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Verona |Do You Really Wanna Know |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |} Quarter Final 4 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Soluna Samay |Come Again (The Quetzal) |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Urker |Tugan Elim |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Zarif |Box of Secrets |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Erdem Kinay ft. Aynur Aydin |İşporta |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Capital Cities |One Minute More |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Pablo Alboran |Miedo |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Jay James Picton |Play It By Heart |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Kim Verson |Poziv Tvoj |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |King Charles |Lady Percy |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Hanna Pakarinen |Go, Go |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |The Ark |Prayer for the Weekend |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Ewert and The Two Dragons |Good Man Down |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande |Beneath Your Beautiful |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Atomic Angels |Stop Calling |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Michael Heart |Finally Free |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Alexander Rybak |Oah |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Propaganda |Ja Takaja |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Monice |Boiz |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Roberts Pētersons |Cīrulis |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |77 Bombay Street |Forgotten Your Name |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |}